Different But The Same
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: Aimee Haileybury, a girl from Wiltshire, meets Draco Malfoy. She doesn't know that he's a wizard but she feels that there is something special about him. So every school break they meet again and she eventually falls in love with him. DracoxOC! :D
1. Year 1

**Different But The Same  
><strong>

**A/N: So I had an idea for a new DracoxOC fanfiction. This is it! It's about a muggle girl from Wiltshire that meets Draco Malfoy. She doesn't know that he's a wizard but she falls in love with him. It describes how every school break he's coming back and they meet. Oh, just read and leave a review to let me know if you like it and if I should continue!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**  
><em>

_( Chapter 1 )_  
><em>: Year 1 :<em>

Wiltshire was a small village. A really small village. The people who lived there were rather rich. And because it was so small everyone knew one another. Well, almost. There was a huge villa that lay outskirts. Everyone only called it "Malfoy Manor". Nobody had ever really seen its inhabitants, the "Malfoys". People used to say that family didn't want to get in touch with the normal people. 'Cause they were NOT normal.

So even though I had been living there for the last ten years - my whole life - I hadn't seen any member of the "Malfoy family" which consisted of a married couple and a boy that was my age. At least people said that. But after years that nobody had seen the "Malfoys" the villagers had started to believe that "Malfoy Manor" was left and the inhabitants didn't even exist. But as they thought the Manor was haunted nobody ever went there.

It was summer break when I had my first entcounter with him. It was hot. Really hot. I decided to go to the grainfield that was between our house and the Malfoy Manor. It was great and I loved just lying in it, watching the clouds and dream.

So I was sitting there, listening to the wind moving the grain around me. The soft breeze ruffled my long auburn hair and I giggled. I laid back and wanted to start dreaming when I was suddenly disturbed.

"Hey you!" Somewhat annoyed I opened my eyes to look which boy from the village had disturbed me. But I had to realize that I didn't know the boy that was standing in front of me. Which was weird 'cause I knew every boy in the village since I'd been a little child.

The boy was maybe one year older than me. He was pale, had light blond hair and was wearing some sort of black robe. A black robe? It was so hot, why would anyone want to wear a black robe?

"Hey..." I answered, examining him interested. Who was that?

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Aimee Haileybury," I said.

"Ew, a Muggle," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"A WHAT?" I asked confused. M-U-G-G-L-E? I scratched my nose, thinking what that could be. Was it a different language maybe?

"So what, I'm bored and father must not hear about this," the boy now said to himself, shrugging.

"And who are you?" Muhahaha, now I would find out who he was.

"Well, I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, grinning proudly.

Had he just said MALFOY? Like that Malfoys living in Malfoy Manor that everyone thought didn't even exist?

"A bit stuck-up, are we?" I replied. "As if you're something special. The whole village thinks your family doesn't even exist 'cause they never get to see you."

"Yes, because my family doesn't want to get in touch with filthy muggles like you." He seemed disgusted.

"Well, I have no idea what a muggle is but what you said wasn't nice! So I've now decided to stop talking to you!" I said, turning my back to him and ignoring him.

I could hear him shuffle behind me.

What was that Malfoy boy thinking? That he could just appear here, disturbing me and then go on insulting me? I might only be a 10 year old girl but I wouldn't put up with something like that.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" the boy behind me said. I smiled.

Ha! He had submitted to me!

I turned around and smiled broadly.

"You know, if it wasn't that I'm totally bored because there's no one else in my age that I ever see I wouldn't even talk to you!" he said.

Ok, he really could've kept that to himself but he seemed a bit lonely so I decided to forgive him. Maybe he would become nicer?

I patted the ground next to me. He looked at it skeptically until he eventually decided to sit down.

"So you live in Malfoy Manor?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"How is it there? Is it haunted?" I asked excited.

"Oh yes, it is! There are voices everywhere and dark wizards and everything," he said.

My eyes widened and I remembered seeing that great black house with the high gates. It looked indeed haunted. I bit my lip imagining dark creatures strolling through the gardens. Frightened I looked at that Draco.

"Don't look at me like that! With those great... brown eyes! It was just a joke!" he said annoyed.

I calmed down. "Well, they're not exactly brown," I said proudly.

Draco looked at me questiongly.

I sighed. "When the sun shines on them they look green. Look!" I let the sun shine right on my face and he bent over.

"Hey, you're right!" he said.

I smiled and fell back onto the ground, letting the sunrays now hit my whole body and closed my eyes.

I could feel him staring at me and then a few moments later he lay down next to me.

I slightly opened my eyes so I could see him from the corner of my eyes. His eyes were now closed, too and he looked a bit more relaxed. I smiled. Maybe we could become friends? I closed my eyes again.

**x**

I had fallen asleep! I opened my eyes. The sky was now a dark shade of pink. I turned my head.

He was gone! Draco was gone!

There was no sign that he had ever been there... Had I just imagined him? Did the Malfoy family really not exist?

Sad I walked back to the house where I lived with my grandfather. My parents were dead.

"Hey, Constantine!" I greeted him. He was sitting in a rocking chair on terrace. No matter how hot it was he always wore a scarf.

"Welcome back," he said, smiling. "How was your day?"

"Quite good. I met Draco Malfoy..." I stated. My grandfather started to cough.

"You met the young Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes?" Well, that was an interesting reaction.

"Did you talk to him?" Grandfather wanted to know.

"Yes?"

He looked at me sternly. "Do you know the Malfoys?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes! They are a stuck-up family!" I smiled as he said that. Yes, I had noticed that one. "And there is something... paranormal with them..." he added.

Paranormal? That was probably one of his weird thoughts. He also said that witches and wizards existed. I was used to hear something like that from him. Did I believe him? Maybe when I had been young. I could remember my Mom telling him he should stop frightening me whenever he told me about wizards and witches and that they have their own schools. It had never really frightened me, no. Quite the contrary: I loved listening to his stories about witches and wizards!

"Watch out if you see him again," he said.

**x**

The next day I went to the grainfield again. There seemed to be a wind going through it no matter how hot it was. So it was my favorite place to be whenever it was too hot for every other place.

I stretched out my arms, closing my eyes. The wind ruffled my hair as always and I started to spin around, feeling my dark red dress flutter around because of that movement. After some time I giggled, feeling dizzy. Suddenly I let myself fall down. Just because I liked to.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a concerned voice ask. I lifted my head to see Draco stand in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. He had been observing me, hadn't he?

"Yeah, yeah. Everything fine!" I answered.

"I didn't come because I like you or anything. I'm just bored. That's all," he said.

Liar, I thought. Or hoped.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 11. And you?"

"I'm 10!" I answered. "So... we will probably go to the same school next year, won't we?"

"That is very unlikely to be happening," he said, sneering.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm going to a special boarding school..." he explained. I didn't know why but as he said that I remembered my grandfather talking about schools for wizards and witches.

"Oh ok. So you will be gone for the whole year except for the summer break?"

"Yes, I already bought my whole school stuff. I will be gone tomorrow for the next year. But every school break I will be back."

"Ah okay." So I wouldn't see him until Christmas break? Whatever. Not that I cared.

He turned his head into the direction of Malfoy Manor.

"I think I have to go now. My parents expect me to lunch."

He stood up. And without another word he walked away.

I wondered if I would ever see him again. I hadn't seen him the last ten years and he had said often enough that he didn't really want to be around me. So I had to forget him. What would be easy. I mean, I had only seen that boy twice and probably wouldn't ever see him again, so it should be easy, right?

But there was something about him that was different from all the other children in the village. Something... paranormal? I couldn't forget. No matter how often I tried the next days. So I hoped that I would see him again.

**A/N: That's it :D The more people review/fave/alert the faster I will update! :D Just to let you know ;)**


	2. Year 2

**Different But The Same**

**A/N: Next chapter :D Thanks to Niikii95, Miracles Do Happen, HayHayy, britstar4 and jayjay :) Hope you'll also like this chapie :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

_( Chapter 2 )_  
><em>: Year 2 :<em>

Finally summer break! It had been way too hot for school the past few days.

After I had come home I changed from my school uniform into hot pants and a wide red tunic. Much better.

I went down the stairs. "Hey Constantine," I greeted my grandfather.

"Look, what I got you for your good school report," he said, giving me a small present. "It's a MP3-Player!" he then added. So much to unpacking it and then finding out what was in it.

Hastily, I unpacked it. "OhMyGod! Do you know what kind of MP3-Player that is?" I squealed, holding a brand new iPod touch in my hands.

"Well, the woman in the shop said you could play games on it and everything. There are already a few on it. And songs of course, too."

"Thank you soo much," I said and hugged him tightly.

**x**

A few days later I went to the grainfield as always. I was wearing hot pants and that tunic again. I loved its dark red. It looked good on my tanned skin. My brown Ray Ban Wayfarer was in my hair. I might be just an eleven year old girl but a bit stylish one.

I sat down, taking my new iPod touch out of my pocket. I plugged in the earphones and started to listen to music and playing a game. After a while I felt like someone was talking to me but I probably just imagined it and kept looking at the display of my iPod. Then suddenly someone grabbed my iPod and took it from me so that my earphones were pulled out.

"Are you deaf or something?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and I couldn't help myself. My heart skipped a beat. It was HIM. Draco Malfoy. He was back again. I had stopped thinking about him all the time after a few weeks but I had never forgotten him.

"You're back," I said.

"Um... yes, obviously," he answered.

"I mean back... umm... where I am," I said.

He looked at me as if I was dumb. "I don't mean you're back in town. I mean that you've come to meet me," I explained.

"Bored," he simply stated. "Anyway, why didn't you hear me talk to you? You're not deaf, Haileybury, are you?"

"No, I was just listening to my iPod," I answered, smiling up at him. He had remembered my name! Ok, obviously only my last name but who cares?

"Your what?"

"My iPod," I repeated. Because of the look on his face I realized that he still hadn't understood me.

"My MP3-Player?"

"What is a MP3-Player?" Draco asked.

I was probably staring at him with my mouth wide open. "Don't you watch TV? They have a lot of advertisements on there," I explained.

"T? V?" He asked confused.

"Television!" I said.

His face was a big question mark. "Oh boy, what are you doing all day?" I said softly. I didn't want him to feel stupid or anything.

"I walk around... practise for school... eat with my parents..." he listed. He had sat down next to me but refused to look at me. He was still wearing those black robes and I was wondering why he was wearing them. But even though it was hot he didn't seem to be sweating in them.

"No wonder you came to see me. I would get bored, too," I said.

"Who ever said I especially came  
>to see you?" he said angrily, glaring at me and I flinched. "I was just taking a walk and you were suddenly there. I would never want to visit a -"<p>

Now that weird word I thought for an insult was going to come out of his mouth. What had it been? Waggle? Buggle? Nuggle?

"Nuggle," I complemented his sentence, finally remembering the word.

He started to laugh and I realized that this was the very first time I had seen him really laughing. "Muggle, actually."

"But don't you have any friends you can meet?" I asked him.

"Did you just assume that I - Draco Malfoy-" I rolled my eyes at him, "have no friends?" He had a death glare.

"I-" I started, wanting to explain my question but he interrupted me. "I am the most popular boy at school! Every other first year likes me and wants to be me!"

"Yeah sure," I said, looking at the grain around me.

"What? Don't you believe me?" he asked angrily.

"Come on. It's obvious that you're lying. And if you actually were the most popular boy at school you surely wouldn't spend the day with me whom you seem to despise."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. After he had thought a few seconds he then said, "Ok, fine, you're right. My best friends are two complete idiots! They are fat and dumb. I'm quite sure they don't even know how to read!" he admitted. "And then there's this annoying Pansy girl and her group of girls. She keeps following me everywhere I go and it's just so DAMN annoying!"

"Well, that sounds like the truth," I said, smiling at him because he had told me something about himself. "May I tell you my opinion? You're friends are total wankers."

"And then there's this GUY," he said. Hadn't he said "guy" in a disgusted sort of voice I had probably assumed he was gay. I mean "there's this guy" totally sounded like a girl who had fallen in love.

"Go on," I said, smiling at him.

"Stupid Harry Potter. Thinks he knows it all and is better than everyone just because he's famous," he said, sneering.

"Harry Potter? Who the hell is Harry Potter? You said he is famous... I've never heard of him," I said confused.

So he didn't have a TV or iPod but knew someone that was famous and I didn't know. Weird?

"You don't know Harry Potter..." Draco repeated, smirking. "Wow, I think I could get used to this."

My heart beat faster. He would get used to me? As in "we become friends"? As in "we will meet more often"?

"Tell me more about him."

"Well, let's just say he's from a different part of the world and you definitely don't have to know about him. He's totally unimportant. Anyway, like I said: He thinks he's the most important of all students and oh-so-popular and everybody likes him and that it's his job to save the world. Blah, blah. I hate him."

"But... isn't it good to save the world?" I said, regretting it the second the words had left my mouth.

Draco expression changed from normal to angry in a millisecond. "No. NO, it's not good! You totally miss the point." He stood up. "And I almost thought a muggle could understand me." He looked down at me as if he was a disappointed father or something. With a last snot he stalked away and I was left there looking after him confused.

**x**

He didn't show up the next few days. I waited for him everyday. I didn't know why I was hoping that he would come that much. I just knew that there was something special about him I had never seen in any of the other boys. Man, I was getting crazy just like my grandfather, wasn't I?

A week had gone by and still no sign. It seemed that I had really irritated him. I regretted it. The truth was... I didn't have many friends either. Only a few. And appart from that I wanted to hear more about him. You didn't always have the opportunity to talk to a boy everyone thought was only a kind of myth. A boy everyone thought didn't even exist.

I hadn't told anybody about it. I mean "Hey guys, remember that tale about Malfoy Manor and that there's actually someone living there? Well, lately I've been hanging out with their son" Nobody would believe me 'cause I didn't have any proof and the Malfoys probably had a reason to let nobody see them. Even though Malfoy didn't seem too scary I still was a bit scared of his family and didn't want to mess anything up.

So two weeks later I went up to the grainfield again. Hours past by. He didn't show up.

It was afternoon when I decided to start listening to my iPod again. I lay back and closed my eyes.

Suddenly something hit my face, I flinched with my heart racing because of the shock and opened my eyes.

"Suddenly my eyes are open, everything comes into focus. Ah. We are all illuminated, lights are shining on our faces."

I plugged out my earphones. At first I couldn't recognize the black figure in front of me but after I had pushed the grain he had thrown at me out of my face and my eyes had adjusted to the bright sun, I wasn't sure if I should smile up at Draco or scream at him because he had shocked me. The latter won.

"You idiot! You shocked me!" I screamed, glaring at him angrily.

"Whatever," he said, sitting down next to , nice apology... NOT!

"I wasn't there the last few weeks because my father would've become suspicious if I had left the Manor," Draco then said.

I was beaming at him.

"Ugh. Can you tell me why there's a big grin plastered to your face?" he answered, looking at me in surprise and confusion.

"Well... you just basically admitted that you wanted to come and see me," I said.

"No, I did not," he answered quickly. I nodded my head at him to make him understand that I meant "Yes, you did". "Ok, fine I did. But only because I'm bored as hell because I don't have a DV and an iPlot or whatever it is you talked about last time..."

"You mean TV and iPod," I corrected him, waving my iPod touch in front of his face so he could read the "iPod" on the back of it.

"Could you please take this awkward THING out of my personal space." He almost looked frightened at the iPod.

I lay it down in my lap and looked at him expectantly.

"Anyway, my father was too busy looking for Dobby our house-" he hesitated, "-our servant to notice me getting away."

"You have a servant?" I asked, giving him a hard look.

"Yes, you don't have one?" he asked surprised.

"Er no... my grandfather and I can do everything alone..." I said.

"Whatever. So I was just told that I'm now in the Quidditch school team," he told me, obviously wanting to show off. Which was rather hard because I didn't know what the hell Quidditch was.

"Quidditch? What's that? I've never heard of it."

He looked a few seconds alarmed until he said, "You're a girl. Girl's generally aren't that much into sports so I don't really expect you to know. Anyway, my father bought the whole team new bro-" Again he hesitated, "-supplies so I got in even though I'm just a second year."

I wanted to reply if it wasn't about the talent in sports and not about buying supplies but I didn't want him to go away. I mean who knew when or even if he was able to come back again?

His eyes lightened up and I saw that he had had an idea. "You didn't get a letter that told you you were accepted to a ... boarding school for ... special people, by any chance, did you?"

"Erm no, why? Do you want me to be gone from here so you can finally stop seeing me - whom you dislike - just because you're bored?" I asked, offended. Yes, I jumped to conclusions easily.

"No, because if you had gotten one you would've been accepted to MY school," he said, obviously confused at my way of thinking.

"Oh," I said, feeling dumb. He hadn't wanted to get rid of me. Quite the contrary. He wanted me on his school?

"Yeah, it's better this way..." he said in thoughts.

I looked at him questiongly.

"If you're not at my school," he didn't give me any time to look offended and slightly hurt because he continued. "This year the school will hopefully ... thoroughly cleaned of it's filth and you wouldn't want to be there while that's happening."

"Ok," I said. Was their school that dirty or what?

"I think I have to go now. If my father finds out that I'm gone he will have many questions to ask... And I'm quite sure I won't be able to get away again. See you next year." He stood up and I followed him.

I could see on his expression when he turned around that he had expected me to keep sitting there. A few seconds we looked into eachother's eyes and I tried to take in every feature of his face to remember it 'til next year. And then I surprised us both when I stood on my tip toes and hugged him.

I let go and saw that his eyes were widened in shock. "Have fun at school."

"Bye," he said, still seeming a bit stiff ans shocked, and walked away.

I looked after him and fell down onto the ground, sighing. Well, at least I now had some kind of promise that I would see him again.

**A/N: So, that's it... obviously ;)**

_**Song:**_

_**Illuminated - Hurts**_

**As this fanfiction is really new it would be cool if as many as possible could review, fave or alert to show me I'm doing it right ;) thanks :D**


	3. Year 3

**Different But The Same**

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews: HausOfMarchese, Niikii95, Miracles Do Happen and jayjay.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain annoying boy who didn't stop telling me I should go on writing :P Haha jk, you're not annoying ;)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_( Chapter 3 )_  
><em>: Year 3 :<em>

"Twilight?" I read aloud when my grandfather handed me a book.

"It's for the summer break. I don't want you to get bored," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Constantine," I said, tugging on his scarf and grinning.

"Let go!" he said. Yes, he hated that. Maybe that was the reason I liked to do it.

"I'll go up reading," I said. I would probably be finished with that book by tomorrow.

**x**

The next day I was sitting in the grain field, reading the book and was so concentrated on it that I didn't see the person approaching.

Too late I realized that Draco sat next to me and was looking at the page I was on and reading it. Shocked, I threw the book shut, blushing a deep red color. I didn't know why but I had the feeling that book was nothing for boys with the romance and everything.

"Hey Haileybury," he greeted me.

"Why do you always have to call me by my last name? Aimee. Ai-mee. Look it's not that difficult," I said, trying to distract him from the book.

"Habit. What is that "Twilight"-book you're reading about?" he asked.

I blushed again. "Um... well," I stuttered. "It's... about a girl who meets a boy at her school and they fall in love but he's a vampire..."

"Wait? He's a vampire? How is he able to go to school? What happens when he is in the sunlight?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, it's not bad for him to be in the sun..." I said.

"But vampires normally fall to ashes when confronted with sunlight."

"Yeah, he just sparkles."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Wait? He SPARKLES when confronted with sunlight? Holy shit! What kind of a vampire is he? A fairy-vampire?"

His behaviour made me kind of nervous. "Well, he's a good vampire. He doesn't suck human blood," I explained.

"If he doesn't suck blood what is he drinking then?" Draco asked.

"He sucks animal blood. He is some kind of vegetarian vampire," I said, wanting him to think Edward was a good vampire.

Sadly, he started to roll around on the floor (Starkid all I'm saying^^) laughing. "A- vegetarian- vampire- who- sparkles-" he said between fits of laughter.

I looked at him angrily until he sat up again, his body still slightly shaking with chuckles. "Oh, shush!" I said to him, feeling stupid because of his reaction.

"Oh God, if they knew what some stupid Muggle made them to they would be so pissed," he then stated.

I gave him a questioning look but that was probably one of the things he would never tell me about. That was the moment when I realized how much I had missed him and his weird words the past year.

"Anyway, the story is mostly about the fact that no matter how different they are - he's a supernatural creature and she is normal - they're still the same. They have the same feelings for eachother, no matter how different they are. They are different... but the same," I explained, smiling.

That seemed to have Draco taken aback. He didn't talk for a few moments, staring into the distance. I waited, looking at him expectantly.

"I think I'll leave now," he said and I wondered what I had done wrong this time. He stood up and muttered "See you soon" before he started to walk away.

Next time I had to ask him more about his school year. Maybe I would find out more about him and his secrets. Seeing no reason to stay now that he was gone, I stood up and went home.

**x**

"So, had a nice day?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Do you want me to buy you the sequel to 'Twilight'? The shop assitant told me there are werewolves in it," Constantine then said, sounding as excited as he always did when something was about supernatural creatures.

I frowned, imagining some kind of glittering giant monster-puppy.

"Well, it's a bit unrealistic," I said.

"Everything supernatural is unrealistic, isn't it?" Grandpa said, smiling.

"No, even for something supernatural it is unrealistic. The vampire is a vegetarian and sparkles..."

"What utter rubbish," he answered, furrowing his brow.

I shrugged.

**x**

"Is your school clean now?" I asked Draco who sat next to me, playing with the grain around him. It had taken a few days but now he was sitting next to me again.

"Not really, sadly," he said.

"So it's still filthy?"

"Yes, but I got used to it. At least kind of." He shrugged.

"Hm. And what happened with the Potter-boy?" I asked, having only his last name memorized.

"He's the reason for the school still being filthy. He got into the way," Draco said angrily.

"Why should he not want the school cleaned?" I asked, confused.

"Well, he's some kind of king of the Filthy," Draco explained.

I frowned, imagining a dirty boy with a bunch of dirty kids as followers.

"Weird guy," I said what made Draco smile at me.

**x**

"Why are you always wearing your hair like that?" I asked him the next time.

"Don't you like it?"

"No. I'd like them better if they were a bit messy and not sleeked back like that," I explained.

"Could you please stop that?" he said, annoyed.

Just now I realized that my hands were in his hair, messing it up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, blushing. Then I took a small mirror out of my purse and showed him how he looked now.

"Why are girls always carrying mirrors around with them?" he just asked, laughing.

**x**

That evening I came back home late to find my grandfather sitting in front of the television.

I was about to go up to my room when he called, "Aimee, I need to talk to you for a second!"

I entered the living room, being greeted by the photo of a man who looked out of our television dangerously.

"What is it?" I asked my grandfather, keeping my eyes on the display of the television.

"That's Sirius Black," my grandfather started. "He's a criminal and he's escaped from prison. Word has it that he's strolling around somewhere in England."

"And?" I asked him, expectantly.

"And I don't want you to go out to the grainfield anymore. Not even Malfoy junior-" I gasped when he said that, given the fact that I had never told him with whom I met, "-is able to protect you from him. Sirius Black is able to kill you fast. He would only need a flick with his wand." I didn't know why he used such a weird comparison but it scared me.

But even though it scared me I had to tell Draco. What if he came out to see me and that criminal was there? Draco and I had started to meet almost every day. I had to tell him.

**x**

"Hey," I said, surprised that today Draco was there even before me.

"Hey," he said, smiling and I remembered how cold he had seemed at first.

"I have bad news," I told him. He raised one eyebrow. "My grandfather has forbidden me to come here."

"But you're here right now?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I wanted to tell you," I explained, blushing. Maybe I had just wanted to see him one last time?

"You could've sent me a message instead?" Man, he had to stop asking before I blurted out the truth.

"I don't have your adress."

"Your owl would've found me even without the adress. Hasn't your family told you?"

"My- my WHAT?"

"Oh shit. Right. You don't use owls," he answered thoughtful.

"Why should I use an OWL?"

"Not important. Why can't we meet anymore?" he asked me in return.

"Well, did you hear about this criminal named Sirius Black that escaped from prison? My grandfather thinks it's too dangerous for me to hang around outside as long as he's free," I explained.

"You know about Sirius Black?" Draco asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes, he's all over the news? But wait, how do YOU know? I thought you didn't have a TV?"

"Er- well, saw it in the newspaper... Anyway, I think you need to go, don't you? You're grandfather will be worried, won't he?" Oh right, now he was trying to get rid of me.

He stood up. "So I think we'll see eachother next year?"

"If Sirius Black is caught until then..."

"He probably will." Draco shrugged.

Before he was able to do or say anything, I hugged him and started to walk away. As I was walking away a small smile crept up on my face.

**A/N: THE END. Haha, no, jk ;) The end of this chapter :D So hope you liked and I finally was able to explain what the title of the story meant :D Pretty pretty please review :D**


	4. Year 4

**Different But The Same**

**A/N: and the next chapter :) It took a while but I needed to update it today :D Because it's the thirteenth :D Anyway^^ People who personally know me maybe get the deeper meaning of this chapter^^**

**As always a huuuuge thank you to my wonderful reviewers Niikii95, Drkness'sDaughter, DamonSalvatorelover, jayjay, britstar4 and HayHayy :D**

**To Niikii95: There'll be a bit in this chapter but not too much, sorry ;)**

**To HayHayy: Omg, thank you for those reviews :D I'm so glad you're back (if I haven't said that often enough^^) ;)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_( Chapter 4 )_  
><em>: Year 4 :<em>

It was summer break. Sirius Black wasn't on the News anymore. And that meant...

"Hey Constantine, I think I'm going out. See you in a bit," I yelled through our house. I didn't even expect an answer. I threw the door shut before he would've been able to say something. I was thirteen now which meant I was a real teenager. And teenagers are known to be moody and rebellous, I just tried to fulfil the expectations. Ok... no, that was of course not the case...

Let's just say... a little while ago I had realized that I was in love with Draco. It had taken me two stupid years but now that I was thirteen I finally knew it.

Thirteen. Thirteen. Ah shit, I didn't know why this stupid word suddenly mattered to me this much...

I walked straight to the field. I knew it was very unlikely for Draco to be there waiting for me but if he was there... I didn't want to waste any time.

So I was fairly surprised when I saw him sitting on the ground. He looked at me expectantly.

"So you've actually decided to show up," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I know that you'd be waiting for me? It's not like we know when to meet eachother."

"I think I'll start sending you owls. It'll make everything easier."

Yeah, right. Sending owls. Sometimes I wondered if he was mental... but I was smart enough to know he was not. My grandfather had talked about stuff like this his whole life. But otherwise... a lot of people called my grandpa mental, too. Ugh, whatever.

"Ok, you can send me an 'owl'," I answered. I was pretty curious to see what would happen. Either I wouldn't get any message or I would get a normal message or - but that was very unlikely - I would get a message delivered by an owl. At the image of an owl bringing me a letter I had to grin.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "So how was your year?"

"I got attacked," he stated casually.

"You got _what_?"

"Attacked."

"Why did you get attacked?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, there was this stupid animal and it attacked me because I wasn't polite enough," he explained.

"You weren't polite enough? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused. How could you be not polite to an animal. Call me stupid but I didn't get it.

"Nevermind."

**x**

Hours had passed by. It was unbelievable how the time passed while we were talking and we didn't even notice.

After I had come home Constantine had asked me to go buying food for him so I was now at a super market which was rather packed. Trolley in front of me I started looking for the things we needed. A few cereals here, bread there. A short time later the trolley was full.

It wasn't until I had reached the cash point that I noticed them. Two girls. They were standing behind me and I knew them from school. They were both rather small and had brown hair. I knew that they were good friends even though I wasn't really close to them.

"Oh, look who we've got here. It's Aimee Haileybury, the girl with the mental grandfather who thinks wizards exist," I heard the first one say.

"Oh right. That girl is so dumb. Spending all of her time alone and having no friends," the second one said.

I could hear them and they knew that... but they didn't care.

I closed my eyes, suppressing the urge to cry when the girl on the cash point snapped at me. "I said that makes 56,85 £!"

I heard the two girls behind me giggle meanly before I packed everything into bags and tried to hurry off as fast as possible.

As soon as I was back and had unpacked everything I fell down on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling I thought about what the girls had said.

Did I have no friends?

I did have friends. But I didn't hang around with them too often. Especially in the summer break when I was busy with meeting Draco.

I needed to change something. I'd try next year.

I jumped and therefore almost fell of my bed when something knocked on my window. It was already black outside so I couldn't see anything. My room was on the first floor so I didn't possibly know what could've made that sound. Slowly and sceptically I walked to my window. I still didn't see anything so I decided to open the window and look down in case someone had thrown a pebble or something.

I opened it and screamed when something fluttered in. Thank God my reactions were too slow and I didn't throw the window shut or otherwise I would've smashed the owl.

I now sat on my bed and looked wide-eyed at the owl that sat on my armchair, having a letter in its beak. The owl watched me expectantly and I realized that it wanted me to take the letter. Very slowly I stood up and moved into the direction of the owl trying not to startle it so it wouldn't attack me.

I stopped in front of it and hoped it would let the letter fall so I wouldn't have to take it from its beak. As if. Of course it didn't. It eyed me suspiciously as if saying "Get the hell going, Muggle!" I didn't know why I had just thought that. I didn't even know what the word "Muggle" meant.

Cautiously, I grabbed the letter and the owl let go. Then I opened it.

_Hey Haileybury,_

I rolled my eyes. He really needed to stop that!

_I won't be able to make tomorrow. See you next week? Wednesday at 1PM, usual place?_

_Send me an answer_

_Draco_

He had one of the neatest handwritings I had ever seen. And that even though he was a boy.

I read the letter a second time and wondered how I should send him an answer. In that exact moment as if it had read my mind the owl next to me screeched. Oh right, now we were really sending eachother owls. Yes, I did feel a bit stupid.

I scribbeled down an answer and closed the letter, giving it to the owl which thankfully didn't bite me. As soon as it had the letter in its beak it fluttered out of the window that was still open.

Shaking my head I looked after it. My grandfather had told me so often that wizards sent letters per owl. Now I didn't honestly know what to think about the events of the last few years.

A strange guy that had seemed to be a myth had appeared. He called me awkward names and was going to a boarding school only certain people were allowed to go to. He didn't seem to have a TV and was sometimes even scared of electronic things. And he sent me letters per owl.

Had I fallen in love with a wizard?

I laughed at myself. Obviously I was starting to become mental just like my grandfather.

**x**

It was really funny. You actually got used to sending letters per owl after a few weeks. It almost seemed normal three weeks after the first owl had brought me a letter.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to the next school year," Draco said.

I brushed a bit of earth from my red dress and then looked up at him. He was watching the blue sky. It was a very nice day and there weren't any clouds to be seen.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's still a big secret but my father heard it in the Ministry." He paused. The Ministry? What big secret did the Ministry have that refered to his school? "We will have some kind of tournament with two other schools. Each school will choose a contestant and they'll have to fight against eachother in three competitions," he went on.

"And- will you try to become a contestant?"

He frowned and I felt that I had hit a sore point. "You're only allowed as a contestant with seventeen," he answered angrily.

"Oh."

"But I'll be looking forward to watching the tournament... and to the Yule Ball."

"Oh, wow. A ball," I said. Balls, every girls' dreams. But then I realized what that meant. "So... is it a real ball? As in the boys have to ask out a girl and dance with her and everything?"

"Yes, what else should it be?" he stated, finally looking away from the sky and at me. "I - of course - already know who to ask."

I looked at him mentally pleading him not to go on. But of course. How should he know that I was in love with him and that he was hurting me?

"I will go with Pansy Parkinson."

That name rang a bell and I tried to remember. "Isn't Pansy that girl you found so annoying? The one that always followed you?" I asked. My last hope was that he was only going with her because he didn't have anyone else and not because-

"Well, she has become kinda pretty. Yes, I know that she's shallow and can be a bitch to everyone but I like her nevertheless."

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. He knew she was a bitch but he didn't care. He liked her. Maybe he was even in love with her.

How come you only notice how much you really are in love with someone when he tells you that he likes someone else?

In a rush I stood up. "Well, I think I need to go," I said hastily. "See you?"

"Actually... I'm going to the World Cup tomorrow," he said, smirking.

Didn't he see the fucking hurt in my eyes? Was he that blind?

I didn't even wonder what weird World Cup he was going to go to. "Oh, well. See you next year then?" I smiled. I was quite good at the acting bit. I bet everybody would fall for me right now. If I would look into a mirror right now I would be the only one able to tell the difference. The only one that would be able to see that my smile was heartbroken.

"Yes, of course. I will send you an owl."

"Ok. Good. Bye then." I turned around and walked away abruptly, feeling the tears start to flow freely.

_Shit._

I wiped them away with my hands, not wanting my grandfather to see them and took a deep breath.

One day that idiot would open his goddamn eyes and realize that I've been there all along, no matter what! He'd see that nobody had listened to his problems like I had. He'd realize that I'd always been there for him even we he was behaving like a complete idiot. And maybe - just maybe - he'd realize that he was in love with me. If he was fast enough it could be that I was still as stupid as I was now and still in love with him. But if he wouldn't get the hell going it could be that I had found a boyfriend that appreciated me, showed me that he loved me and listened to me unlike him until then and he would have missed his chance.

I couldn't describe how much I wanted him to finally open his eyes.

**A/N: Tehe :D And? Love? Hate?**

**Please fave/alert and of course REVIEW :D**


	5. Year 51

**Different But The Same**

**A/N: Okay this took long, I know and I'm sorry :( Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in delay :) I was inspired to this chapter because right now I'm pissed off by a lot of people and am angry at them... sounds nice I know^^**

**Anyway thank you to the reviewers which are Drkness'sDaughter, jayjay, alwaysapotter, Niikii95, HayHayy, Miracles Do Happen, ben and the anonymous person! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to alwaysapotter! (The nice parts of course) Thank you so much for everything! I love you :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

_( Chapter 5 )_  
><em>: Year 5.1 :<em>

I was worried. More than I would ever show in front of my friends. I had a whole lot of them now. What I had heard last year about me being an outsider had shaken me awake. But was I happy? Sometimes I was able to persuade myself that that was the case. That I was happy. But that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was worried. Not about my friends, though.

Constantine. He had started murmuring awkward things in his sleep. "_He's back. He's_ _back,"_ he would say under his breath and everytime he said that he would toss and turn frightenedly. I didn't know what was wrong. But I felt something. I was scared even though I couldn't describe why. It wasn't just because my grandfather was scared. The weather got worse and worse. It was as if something big was going to come. Something bad. And it would roll over us and leave chaos and hurt everywhere. God, if I'd ever say something like that in front of my friends they wouldn't be my friends anymore. They wouldn't understand. Would call me crazy. Growing up with a grandfather who believed in supernatural things and creatures made you different from everyone. You started noticing things nobody else did and having "feelings".

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and concentrated on something else. It was summer break. Which meant I would meet a certain someone which was probably the only one I really cared about and that cared about me. If there wasn't that _stupid_ girl with the _stupid_ name from his school, I thought, pouting. Maybe he had realized that he was in love with me, too, over the summer? Hopeless. I shook my head. I was really hopeless.

"Aimeeeeee!"

I rolled my eyes. One day I would kill that girl! I turned around just to see a really tall model-like girl with long blond hair hurry to me and pull me into a much to tight embrace. She was pretty, much more than I would probably ever be but she was also hollow.

"There you are," she squeaked and I wondered how her parents were able to stand her voice all the time.

"Hi, Addie," I said. She had a habit of finding me whenever I wanted to be alone.

"Where have you been?" she asked me.

I looked around. I was sitting in front of my house. Where the hell did she think I had been?

"Um... here," I answered, raising an eyebrow at her, as if asking if she was really that stupid.

"I see," she chirped. Oh, I hope she did, otherwise I would have suggested that she needed glasses. "I wanted to ask if you'll come with us shopping today," she went on.

Shopping with annoying girls versus meeting the boy I cared about... hmmmm... that was a really hard decision... NOT "I'm sorry, I need to take care of grandfather today." I shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"I see." I mentally rolled my eyes. Yes, of course you see! You have freaking eyes!

"Next time?" I asked, not exactly planning on really going with them next time.

"Sure. Bye," she squeaked, pulling me into another much to tight hug before she turned around - I was able to avoid her hair that was whipping through the air - and hurried off. I took a breath. Yeah, one of my best friends. I seriously needed to sort out my life.

I looked up into the grey sky and eyed it suspiciously. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. This wasn't how a summer was supposed to look. Not even in England. The clouds didn't look like normal clouds. They looked threatening. Something or someone was out there. As soon as I thought this a rough wind engulfed me which was almost scary.

With one last look at the sky I hurried inside.

Constantine was sitting in his rocking chair in front of the window and just like me he was staring at the sky. He didn't seem to notice me as he didn't turn his head to me when I entered the room.

He muttered something and it almost sounded like "The Dark Lord". I shook my head and went upstairs into my room. I needed something warmer if I was going to meet Draco now.

I opened my wardrobe and looked for my absolute favorite hoodie. It didn't take long to find it and I put it on, while walking down the stairs again. There was a quite dramatic moment when I didn't see anything and my foot missed the next stair and I almost fell down the rest of the stairs but my hand caught the railing and I only fell on my butt.

"Ouch," I said, sitting there for a few seconds, pouting, before I stood up again and walked down the rest - of course after finally having my hoodie on in the proper way so I could actually see where I was going.

"Hey," Draco greeted me twenty minutes later when I finally got to our usual meeting place. When had he started to always be there before me?

To my surprise he had brought chairs. The camping sort. A bit awkwardly I sat down on the other one that wasn't occupied by him. "I got your owl," I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Obviously. Otherwise you probably wouldn't be here," his mouth formed a perfect smirk and I felt stupid. Of course he was right. "Your hair's different," he stated, looking at me.

This surprised me. Nobody had noticed. Especially no boy. "Yeah, I thought it was too boring that's why I have bangs now."

His eyes stopped on my grey hoodie. "Jack Wills," he read aloud, raising one eyebrow.

I smiled happily. I had bought this hoodie on a trip my class had made to London. It always reminded me of my favorite band because their members were rather wearing a lot of Jack Wills. "I absolutely love Jack Wills," I said.

Draco's face got really serious. "You love Jack Wills, huh? Is he your boyfriend then?" His eyes narrowed.

"That's a brand, doofus," I said, laughing. But then I realized something. I probably wouldn't have realized it if I wasn't in love with him but because of my stupid hopes I had and I was probably interpreting it totally wrong. So I stopped laughing and before I was able to hold it back a "You're not jealous, are you?" escaped my lips.

I was probably just looking as shocked about what I had just said as him. It took him a few seconds - too much - to answer. "No, of course I'm not. It's just me always talking about myself and I never listen to you. So how are you?" he asked, changing the topic a bit too quickly but I didn't think of it longer.

"Well, okay I guess," I said, shrugging.

"What's the problem?"

"Ugh, just bitches ruining my life," I admitted.

"What bitches?"

"My friends."

That seemed to take him aback. Well, of course it would do that. It would probably take everyone aback. And I was sure everyone would ask the question he was now asking. "If they're bitches why are they your friends?"

"I guess-" I said, having to think, "that I'm rather friends with people not treating me nice than being all alone."

"You should go to them and show those bitches who's their queen!"

I had a hard time not staring at him with my mouth wide open. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am. Don't let them hurt you. You deserve better."

**x**

"Aimeeeeee." I massaged my temples as soon as I heard the voice. That girl was seriously giving me a headache.

I turned around and saw Addie. "Hey, Addie." She was surrounded by her friends that were just as model-like as she was. Was I the only girl in this village that wasn't absolutely beautiful? "Hey," I said, nodding at her friends.

"Hey, Aimee," a few of them that I knew personally greeted me back.

We were standing on a small place that was surrounded by the super market, other little stores and a coffee shop. "What are you doing here?" Addie asked.

"I wanted to get me a frappè and a piece of cake in the coffee shop," I said, vaguely pointing behind me where I hoped the coffee shop was.

Addie scanned my body and I knew that the next thing she'd say wouldn't be nice. "You want to eat _cake_? I don't want to say anything-" No of course she didn't "-but don't you think you shouldn't eat cake... considering how you look?"

Excuse me? I mean. Excuse me?

Stand up to them. Stand up.

"You didn't just say that," I said. Had somebody asked me how I'd react to something like that a few days ago I would have quoted one of my favorite singers: "I've always wanted to be one of those people who didn't really care much about what people thought about them. But I just don't think that I am." But I wouldn't do that anymore. "Do you wanna say that I'm fat?"

"Well, you're definitely not the thinnest," Addie said.

"Oh, really. You know I don't really care what you think so I'm now going to go into that shop and eat a fat piece of cake. If you don't mind!" I turned around to walk away and I knew that they were probably eyeing me contemptuously but I didn't care._ You love me, you hate me. To those that love to hate me, I love that you hate me greatly. _I quoted the lyrics of one of my favorite songs in my head.

Being in the coffee shop I listened to my favorite band who was always able to make me feel better. I had one earphone plugged in while waiting for my frappè and murmured the lyrics. "I want, I want, I want - but that's crazy - I want, I want, I want - but that's not me - I want, I want, I want to be loved by you." I somehow had to think of Draco while hearing this. Seriously, dammit.

Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, surprised.

"Are you listening to 'I Want'?" the girl that was standing in front of me asked. She was a few inches smaller than me and had long black hair and Asian features. She looked really friendly and was really pretty but not in the hollow model way Addie and her friends were.

"Um, yes," I said, surprised there was seriously someone knowing the band and the song in this village. "Do you know 1D?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course I do! I love that band!"

I couldn't believe my luck! There was actually someone knowing them! And the girl seemed nice, too. "I'm Aimee. Haileybury," I introduced myself.

"I'm Sarah," the pretty girl said.

**x**

The last few days had been really great. I had found my new best friend in Sarah who was seriously one of the funniest and loveliest girls I had ever met. Yes, I was still "friends" with a lot of people but not with Addie and her friends anymore. At least not really. Finally I had started to see that I could cope without them and it was only now that I realized how often they had been nasty to me and making fun of me the past year. I was very thankful for the tip Draco had given me and was surprised when he wanted to know everything that had happened between me and the girls that he liked to call "the bitches". After I had told him everything about them we even got back to him. I had this bad feeling that he only wanted to talk about me because he was avoiding to tell me about what had happened in his life recently.

"So how's it going with Pansy?" I asked casually, trying to avoid looking at him, afraid it would show him why I was asking. Because I was jealous. Because I was in love with him.

"You remember her name," he stated, smiling. I didn't know why he was smiling about that fact. "I guess we're okay," he then said. What the hell did "I guess we're okay" mean? "We're in a realtionship"? "We're only friends"? "She's pregnant but our parents are okay with it"? Okay, the last one definitely not. Or maybe- No, the last one not.

"Um okay," I said, hoping he would get that I was too stupid to know what that meant and would explain it to me a little bit more precisely. I mean, hello? I was dying over here, not knowing if the boy I was in love with already had a girlfriend.

His mouth opened. I watched him, curiously waiting for an answer for the questions that were popping up in my head. So rather for answers. Plural. "Anything else you want to tell me about your past year?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that this was definitely not what I had hoped for.

That idiot! The last four years he had been talking all about himself, not caring about my life, talking about Harrys and how they were the kings of filthy people - apart from the 1D Harry of course, because I seriously love this guy - and about Pansys that were annoying and then oh so suddenly very attractive. And now that I only needed one stupid question about him answered, he started caring about my life. If it wouldn't be me in love with him I would probably kill him. I couldn't find a good argument against a smack with a shovel though. In his face. Oh, that would probably ruin his face. Argument found.

Thinking that I could at least use that he was at once interested in my life I decided to tell him something that I hadn't told anyone else. "I have a weird feeling sometimes," I started. I saw that he wanted to ask what but instead of letting him I just went on. "It's like a storm is coming. Something is wrong. I can't explain it but I have the feeling that something dark is lurking outside. Something that wasn't there before. Something new." But then I remembered what my grandfather said in his sleep. "Or something that vanished once and is now back again."

I looked at Draco and saw that he looked at me in shock. "What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He just sat there. And then he started murmuring to himself. "Should I tell her? But I can't. If somebody would find out. But she needs to know the truth."

In that moment I realized that I had been right. He was avoiding something. But it wasn't just something about his relationship status. It was something bigger.

I looked at him, waiting if he'd tell me. After a while of him thinking desperately I had already given up, assuming he wouldn't tell me when he blurted following words out that would change everything.

"I'm a wizard."

**A/N: Phew... cliffhanger ;) For the first time a year will take longer than only one chapter because I think it needs to, this is already long and it's midnight here and I want to post it before finally going to sleep.**

**I hope you liked it and fave/alert and of course review (pleaaaaase?) :)**


	6. Year 5 2

**Different But The Same**

**A/N: Yes! I'm still alive! Unbelievable, right? :D I'm sooo sorry (if you noticed my absence in first place. Not sure if anyone missed me or my stories.. probabaly rather not) but here I am bringing you a new chapter after that cliffhanger of the last chapter (if you still know what happened last chapter which you probably don't^^)**

**Hope you like it :)**

**And thanks to the last reviewers: alwaysapotter, HayHayy, Drkness'sDaughter, britstar4, DamonSalvatorelover, animechick113, MiraclesDoHappen and HermioneandMarcus :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>( Chapter 6 )<em>

_: Year 5.2 :_

* * *

><p>"I'm a wizard."<p>

Draco's words echoed in my head.

His eyes were trained on me. He looked serious. So it wasn't a joke. And obviously he didn't mean the finding-a-coin-behind-your-ear-sort of wizard. Which meant I could react in two ways.

First possibility: I could act like every normal human would if they got told someone was a wizard. Label Draco as mental and never meet him again.

Second possibilty which was probably the one that was only rarely used: I could let Draco explain everything and listen carefully and try to deal with the situation.

Since my grandfather had been talking about wizards and other magical creatures ever since I could remember and since I was in love with Draco, I could only take the second one. So I hoped he wasn't seriously mental or this could end up badly.

"Prove it," I said.

And that's what he did.

Without hesitating he took out a long thin piece of wood from under his hoodie. "Wand," I thought and it almost looked familiar to me. Like I had seen a wand like this before... only I couldn't remember where and when.

Curious, I looked at him.

"Watch me," he said teasingly. Then with a swift movement of his hand and something that sounded like "Wing-something Leave-something" the picnic basket in front of us started levitating.

I stared at it, hanging mid-air, my mouth wide open. Being told about magic for years was one thing, but actually seeing it was another.

Getting absolutely distracted I forgot about my doubts and the explanations I should've asked for. "Can you do that again? Can you let me fly through the air? Can you do other cool stuff? Can you summon cake?" I wasn't able to shut up.

Draco looked at me with something between annoyance and amusion. When I finally made a break to take a breath, he took his chance to say something. "I'm not allowed to do magic outside of my school."

Doubting on his right mind, I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "But you just did?"

"And that already gets me into enough trouble so I won't repeat it. My father may be influential in the Ministry of Magic but I shouldn't push my luck."

"So you're risking trouble for me?" I said, connecting things only girls in love thought were logical. Which they obviously weren't because as soon as you're in love you stop thinking logically. Crap, I should've gone for the comment that a Ministry of Magic sounded interesting.

Draco looked at me with a "Whut?!" look on his face but behind a mask I thought there was a bit of embarrassment and shock. Ugh, scratch that. The girl in love talking again. There was nothing but confusion on his face. "I think you misunderstood something... I was only trying to prove to you that I'm a wizard... because you asked me to," he said. Then, suddenly, the look on his face changed to fright. "You won't tell on me, will you?"

I was about to answer that no, I wouldn't when he said "You know, I could use a spell and make you forget about everything."

Rude?

"Are you threatening me?" I said, angrily. "I wasn't planning on telling on you actually. But thanks for not trusting me."

There was a pause, then a subdued "Sorry" from him and then I smiled at him again. "So, I'm friends with a real wizard! That's awesome! I mean a leprechaun that grants me wishes would have been cool, too, but yeah I think I can live with knowing a real wizard," I rambled. Why did I always have to ramble?!

"You talk an awful lot," he said. Yeah, I was aware of that. "But now back to your 'feeling' that something has changed... yes, it has."

He paused and I looked at him expectantly. It was as if he was mentally fighting with himself what exactly he could tell me.

"Let's just say... We have a new minister and a lot of stuff in our world changed and your world is getting affected by it."

"Bad stuff?" I asked, remembering the feeling that a storm was going to come. Remembering that I had thought something bad would come and roll over us, leaving chaos and destruction everywhere.

Draco looked at me for a long time and he almost seemed worried.

"No, nothing bad," he said after a while.

And I knew he was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And because it's so cool, I'm making another chapter or the fifth year! I'm sorry to have made it so short but the last sentence was perfect to end it! (in my opinion) **

**Pleaaaase, review! It'd make my day/night/week/month/whatever! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible if I see enough interest from the readers!**

**Love**

**Vee**


End file.
